kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector V
The main protagonists in Codename: Kids Next Door are the members of Sector V, Codenamed 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5. In Sector V are also Numbuh Six and Numbuh T Operatives Numbuh 1 See also: Numbuh 1 The team leader and primary strategist. A stern but awkward boy from England, he is often encouraged to lighten up but is often a source of inspiration for his comrades. Has a knack for landing himself into embarrassing situations. Never without his sunglasses, and is curiously bald, apparently caused by the Delightful Children. He is also the only one of the team to have an admitted girlfriend, Lizzie Devineand. He is also the only operative on his team without a sibling. Yet, he shares a sisterly bond with his cousin Numbuh 10. Numbuh 2 See also:Numbuh 2 Numbuh 2 The team's primary 2x4 technologist and pilot. A brilliant, friendly and witty oddball born in the USA. He is often the mood-maker of the group, but is also notorious among his peers for saying incredibly cheesy catch-phrases, finding them funny himself. Despite his goofy demeanor, he can be a very cunning and methodical thinker when needed. He also has various crushes on various girls. Such as Cree Lincoln. Numbuh 3 See also: Numbuh 3 "See also:" The Numbuh 3 Fan Club Numbuh 3 a.k.a Kuki Sanban (The Flirt). Numbuh 3 is the youngest in sector V and she is very sweet. She is the sweetest in her sector. Her usual outfit is an oversized green shirt, black tights, green socks, and black and white shoes. She is medical specialist, the hamsters' caretaker, and diversionary tactics expert of sector V. Also she has a sister named Mushi. Numbuh 3 also likes rainbow monkeys, which she is a big fan of, though not quite so much as Numbuh 86. Numbuh 4 See also: Numbuh 4 The team's combat expert. Although he is often the butt of many parts of the show, he can become an unstoppable force during serious times. Born in Australia, he sports a thick accent and an equally thick stubborn streak. Blonde with bangs that drop over his eyes, and is quite short...a subject he hates to be brought up. It is heavily implied that Numbuh 4 has an enormous crush on Kuki but has yet to mention this to her or anyone else, although in D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. Numbuh 2 implies he knows about the secret crush. He also has a baby brother Joey (Joey is the best dodgeball player in the world) . Numbuh 5 See also: Numbuh 5. The team's espionage expert. Trained in stealth, information acquirement, and fierce combat. She apparently hails from France, although she seems to be American. By far the most levelheaded of all the team members, although she isn't above the occasional awkward moment herself. Has a fierce rivalry with her older sister Cree, and has a soft spot for all forms of candy. She sports her trademark red cap, given to her by her sister before her sister betrayed the knd. References External Links Category:Main Lists Category:Sectors Category:Numbuh T